


Secluded

by sirmioneforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: He was glad that the villa they had rented included a private beach.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** M39, at the beach
> 
>  **Warnings:** Explicit Sex
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. No profit is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  **A/N:** Thank you to theimpossiblegl for betaing (and to the mods for finding her!).

Sirius Black was relaxing on the beach with his fiancée.

Fiancée. The word was strange to him even now. Why Hermione had even agreed to marry him was beyond Sirius’s comprehension. 

They had started dating eighteen months after he returned from the veil, and things hadn’t always been easy for them. Both he and Hermione had issues they needed to work through, and sometimes it nearly tore them apart, but somehow they made it through.

“Penny for your thoughts,” Hermione said.

“I’m just thinking about how lucky I am to have you,” Sirius replied, turning to look at her.

“Mmm. Is there anything else you’re thinking about?” she asked flirtatiously.

“There are a lot of things I’m thinking about. What we’re going to eat tonight, how Harry is getting on being at home for a full week. You know how the kids run rings around him,” he answered, trying to keep a straight face.

Hermione eyed him critically. 

Sirius knew that she was looking for a sign that he was lying, but he had gotten so good at it over the years that Hermione didn’t always know when he was joking.

“Your face is a picture,” he said, letting out a barking laugh.

“It’s not funny.”

“It is, but you look adorable when you’re angry,” Sirius said, trying to smooth things over. 

“Adorable?” Hermione asked, eyebrows raised. 

“Most of the time you look adorable, and sometimes you look downright sexy. You are beautiful to me either way. No one will ever hold a candle to you,” Sirius said, closing the gap between them. 

“I love you,” Hermione said as she caressed his cheek.

“I love you too,” he whispered before kissing her deeply.

As the kiss grew passionate, Sirius hooked Hermione’s leg around his hip and rolled over so he was on top.

Their hands roamed each other’s bodies, and both were glad about the lack of clothes.

“Maybe we should go back to the villa,” Hermione said breathlessly as she broke the kiss.

“No one will see, love. This place is so secluded you would need a looking glass to finds us,” Sirius said, trying to persuade Hermione to stay.

He was glad that the villa they had rented included a private beach. The owners had told them that they hardly ever saw a soul this side of the island, so Sirius assumed they would not be found.

Hermione kissed him fervently and Sirius took this to mean that they could carry on.

He undid the knots at the side of her bikini bottoms, pulled them down and then removed his own swimming trunks.

The sight of Hermione's naked body made him hard. With other women it had taken him a long time to become aroused, but with one look at her Sirius was already gone.

“Beautiful,” he murmured as he caressed her skin.

“Sirius, please,” Hermione asked almost begging.

Sirius lightly ran his fingers over her body teasing her even more until she growled at him.

“My lioness is getting feisty,” Sirius chuckled as he squeezed her breasts, making Hermione moan.

“I want you, Sirius. Please, I need more.” she asked throatily.

Without much warning Sirius entered her swiftly and moaned as he felt her tighten around him. 

After savouring the feeling for a moment Sirius began to thrust, slowly at first and then faster.

“More,” Hermione moaned.

Sirius did as he was commanded and picked up the pace even more. It wasn't long before he felt the familiar pleasure building and Sirius slipped one of his hands between them to rub Hermione’s clit. 

Hermione came with a cry a few moments later and the tightness around him made Sirius follow not long after. He didn’t know if it was the fact that they could be caught, or Hermione’s willingness to try something new, but Sirius had never experienced more pleasure than he had then.

They lay entwined for several moments trying to catch their breath. 

“I can't believe we just did that,” Hermione said, biting her lip slightly.

“Which bit? The amazing sex, or the amazing sex on the beach?” he asked.

“The beach of course. I already know you're good at sex.”

“I would be worried if you thought I was bad at sex when you beg me for it so much.”

“When have I ever begged you to have sex with me?” Hermione asked indignantly.

“Hmmm, let me think. How about a few moments ago? You know, when I was teasing you and you begged for more.”

“No, that was asking. When I beg, _if_ I _ever_ beg at all, I will freely admit to it.” Hermione replied.

“Then we will have to agree to disagree. I still love you though,” Sirius said as he kissed her gently.

“I still love you, too. Even when you are wrong.”

They lay in silence for a while and listened to the waves rolled onto the shore.

“Fancy going for a swim?” Hermione asked.

“Sure. It's been a few hours and I've managed to get sand in some very weird places.”

“Well, maybe I could wash you down while we're there.”

“That sounds good. I love it when you wash me down,” Sirius said cheekily.

He pushed himself up and held a hand out to Hermione. After she stood, they walked to the sea not caring who or what saw them.

It seemed as if having sex on the beach had made Hermione more comfortable, or perhaps it was the fact that she was so happy in that moment that she didn't care. Whatever it was, Sirius was happy that Hermione could be herself and not worry about what others might think.

“Maybe next time we should head back to the villa. I seem to have sand in some weird places too. I think it's the only thing which would stop me from doing it again,” Hermione commented.

“Perhaps we can try after we wash ourselves off? I'm sure it wouldn't happen again if we didn't leave the sea.”

“Do you want to christen every part of the villa?” Hermione asked curiously.

“Technically the sea isn't part of the villa, but yes. I would like that very much.”

“I thought you would,” Hermione chuckled as she turned and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment here or on [LIVEJOURNAL](http://sirius-black.livejournal.com/295105.html) for the Author to see.


End file.
